kinesenfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporary mall service
Temporary mall service These mall services are temporary in that they have a time limit attached to them. That means if you pay for one service for seven days, you will have the effect for only seven days - no more and no less. All temporary mall service cost more the less days you buy and cost less the more days you buy. Planet Trusteeship While it is possible for planets to automatically upgrade structure, the free version will only allow one planet at a time. With this service activated you are allowed to have all currently owned automatically upgrade structures, as long as you have the recuired resorces. As an added bonus you will be allowed to que 15 buildings instead of the ordinary 3. Resorce yield increase Oftentimes resorces are scarce. That is when these temporary boosts come in. When either of these four services are activated resorces of the same kind will be boosted with 30%. You are able to choose between Aluminium, Gas, Population and Science boosts. Of course, nothing will stop you from activating all four of them together. *Buying for one day costs 8 mall points. *Buying for two days costs 7 mall points for each day. *Buying for three days costs 6 mall points for each day. *Buying for four days costs 5 mall points for each day. *Buying for five days costs 4 mall points for each day. *Buying for six days costs 3 mall points for each day. *Buying for seven days or more costs 2 mall points for each day. Accelerated construction With this service activated your building speed will be accelerated by 20%. No more do you have to wait hours to finish a building again. *Buying for one day costs 9 mall points. *Buying for two days costs 8 mall points for each day. *Buying for three days costs 7 mall points for each day. *Buying for four days costs 6 mall points for each day. *Buying for five days costs 5 mall points for each day. *Buying for six days costs 4 mall points for each day. *Buying for seven days or more costs 3 mall points for each day. Accelerated Stargate transmission Whenever you decide to move around the Milky Way you have to prepare to spend time moving from point A to point B. At times you will think that if the pirates doesn't do you in the transmission time will do. Well worry not anymore, because with this service you will cut any traveling time with a whole 30%. You will zoom through space in a lightning speed you never thought was possible. *Buying for one day costs 8 mall points. *Buying for two days costs 7 mall points for each day. *Buying for three days costs 6 mall points for each day. *Buying for four days costs 5 mall points for each day. *Buying for five days costs 4 mall points for each day. *Buying for six days costs 3 mall points for each day. *Buying for seven days or more costs 2 mall points for each day. Accelerated ship building Whether you are a warmonger of a border guard, a peace loving idiot person or a diplomat, having too many ships are never a bad thing. The only thing that stop you from having plenty of ships are often because of the construction time. With seven Shipyards, one Senior Shipyard and an Airport in the same system means a reduced 75% construction time. But if you really want to reduce the construction time you have to activate this service. Adding 15% reduced ship building time your new reduced ship building time bonus will now be 90%. Really brings tears to my eyes, *sniff*. *Buying for one day costs 8 mall points. *Buying for two days costs 7 mall points for each day. *Buying for three days costs 6 mall points for each day. *Buying for four days costs 5 mall points for each day. *Buying for five days costs 4 mall points for each day. *Buying for six days costs 3 mall points for each day. *Buying for seven days or more costs 2 mall points for each day. Celestial Industrial Base Ah, the greatest single building ever made. The ability to produce all three main resorces means that any and all planets are suitable for this building. Just remember that this building stops working the second the service is over, meaning that you might need to spend real money to keep it up at all times. *Buying for one day costs 10 mall points. *Buying for two days costs 9 mall points for each day. *Buying for three days costs 8 mall points for each day. *Buying for four days costs 7 mall points for each day. *Buying for five days costs 6 mall points for each day. *Buying for six days costs 5 mall points for each day. *Buying for seven days or more costs 4 mall points for each day. Combat watching Does your faction have allies that fights hostile factions? With this service you will act upon the saying "Your enemy is my enemy". The ability to watch other factions battles, something not possible otherwise, will really help you out gauging the enemies. Effective warships Assault ships can have an effective amount of 1100 ships in one stack attacking at a time. Cruisers and uncategorized ships can have 1000 ships in one stack attacking at a time. Battleships can have 900 ships in one stack attacking at a time. With this service on you can have 30% more in one stack attacking at a time. Great if you struggle against overstacked fleets.